PVZGW: A Rising Tide
by Sir Espeon
Summary: What will happen after Jason's death? What is Dr Zomboss planning? How will the tide of the war change after The Battle of Time Park? One-shot epilogue to my first fanfic IWLTHY (I won't let them hurt you) DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PvZ franchise. I only own this plot.


A Rising Tide

 **A/N: Bonjour mes lecteurs! Bienvenue sur mon One-shot épilogue de IWLTHY!** **  
** ***burst out in laughter*** **  
** **Just messing with you guys! Welcome to my One-shot epilogue for IWLTHY! Don't kill me for what I turn our main protagonist in this story!**

* * *

A chemist and a tank commander was on their mission to retrieve to engineer's corpse at the teleporter back for revival.

-Man, what a mess! What the heck happened here?

-I dunno, let's go in and check it out.

There were explosion marks all on the walls. The furniture was absolutely destroyed.

-I'm guessing a bean bomb did this.

The scientist speculated. They begin searching around for a while.

-Found him!

Said the chemist as he struggled to pull the plumber's corpse out of a pile of fallen bricks.

-Come on James, help me with this, we're getting outta here!

He said as he tried to lift the plumber's fat body up.

-James?

The tank commander was just staring down at the floor.

-You might want to see this mate.

He pointed at the floor at stepped aside, revealing a corpse of an Agent Pea. The chemist snapped.

-Come on, James. He's just a normal agent Pea!

James snapped back. He's pretty confident about this one.

-Not a normal one!

Annoyed, the chemist took a clearer look at the pea's face. What he saw shocked him.

-Oh no! This is bad!

James nodded in agreement.

-It is, can't believe the special one is now lying dead in front of us.

The chemist checked the pea's heartbeat and sighed in desperation when he found that the heart had stopped beating.

-Guess we gotta hand him in to Zomboss.

James almost fell backwards. Is he out of his mind?

-Are you kidding? That's like giving him the victory, why doing it Tim?

-Because he's the only one who has the tech to revive a dead being.

-But he'll use the pea for you know what!

-Yes I do. That's why we're going to have to play this really carefully.

Tim said, putting up his most confident smile. James rolled his eyes.

-Fine! Whatever you want! But don't blame me if we fail this.

* * *

Dr Zomboss were just having his favorite breakfast, Popsmarts and wall-nuts cereal when he got a report from a pair of zombies he sent on a corpse retrieving mission yesterday.

-Dr Zomboss, we have successfully retrieved the plumber's body, he's now in the revival room waiting for his treatment.

-Good job.

Zomboss said nonchalantly. He's clearly pissed that the plants won the battle of Time Park.

-And we have something that might cheer you up.

He looked up from his cereal bowl and see a dead agent Pea on the tank commander's arm. He was immediately intrigued.

-Is that who I think it is?

He took a clearer look. His eyes widened in surprise.

-Chemist, take him to my lab and prepare a tank of Z-219 ectoplasm. I'll be there in five minutes.

-Certainly sir!

Tim took the body to the lab, put him on the operation bed and fill up the tank with Z-219 just as Zomboss demanded. Then he secretly pull out a plunger from inside of his lab coat and injected it into the pea's vein.

Zomboss' lab is everything you would expect from a mad scientist's lab and more: giant tanks of purple, green, red and blue goo; an electrifier; an operation bed; thousands of who-knows-what specimens and hundreds of weapon prototypes.

The pea's body was placed on the operation bed waiting to be tested. The door to the lab opened and Zomboss stepped in. His lab coat was spilled with brain milk and sugar but he seemed like he couldn't care less about that.

-Good! Now let the magic begins!

He said with a maniacal voice, ones that would probably haunt you in your dreams if you've heard it.

He began by dousing the body in the green Z-219 liquid for thirty minutes. Then he dried the body off using brainz powder. Putting the body back on the operation bed, Zomboss took out his operating tools like knives, needles and plungers. He started stitching the wounds together. After that, he injected a bright yellow substance into the veins. Next, he insert a control chip deep into the stem. Finally, he made a cut at the left eye, leaving a scary looking mark on it.

-Perfect! Otta! Charge up the electrifier!

The Physicist Otta immediately turned on the power and charge up the nightmarish electrical chair. Placing the pea in the chair, Zomboss made sure all the locks are tight, the helmet is placed perfectly on the bulb and took a step back.

-Activate!

After a moment of charging, the electrifier sent bolts of electricity into the pea's dead body, violently twitching and shaking him. Zomboss couldn't help but let out a maniacally sinister laugh. When the machine stopped, the locks and the helmet released detached from the body. Then came a moment of silence.  
Suddenly, the peashooter stood up and faced Zomboss. His eyes are no longer brown but a bright yellow with a shade of bloody red. He slowly spoke with a haunting deep voice.

-Greetings Dr Zomboss. Commander B.O.S is ready to take orders from you.

Zomboss grinned widely. He had never been so happy in his entire afterlife. He roared out laughing, a menacing, disturbing and all out psychopathic laughter.

-Be prepared you puny little weeds! Zomboss is coming for you and he has a secret weapon, an unexpected and 'special' one! The rising tide is about to begin plants scumbags!

Standing outside the lab is Tim the chemist, peeking inside. His face showed clear terror and anxiety. This is totally not what he planned. The Diop-56 substance that he injected into the pea's body earlier clearly wasn't able defend the body against the strong BZ-418 that Zomboss used. It would only be able to recall some of his strong memories at times. He took out his phone and dialed in the number. A tough voice answered from the other side:

-Hello Tim, why are you calling me at this hour?

-Emergency Henson! Emergency! We have a serious problem!

Henson seemed to be taken by surprise.

-Emergency? Like what Tim?

Tim's voice shook while he tried to make out the words.

-Project B.O.S has finished... Zomboss has him... Jason Fox!

* * *

Jack and Lily were standing outside of Anne's room. She had locked herself in there for three days straight since Jason went missing.

-Anne! Are you alive in there!

Jack shouted while knocking hard on the door. No response from the inside.

-Jack, force open the door.

Lily suggested. Her voice shows clear determination.

-But Anne...

Lily snapped at him.

-Anne is gonna die in there if we don't do something!

Jack can never argue against Lily, he'll just have to do what she wants. He rammed the door open. Inside, Anne was sitting on her bed, crying into her pillow. She looks like she didn't drink, eat or sleep for three whole days! Jack immediately take out his bottle of water and hand it to Anne. Lily's face is now more than disappointed.

-Anne, I know you're heartbroken because Jason went missing, I know you love him and I know he clearly cannot come back, but is locking yourself in your room for three days crying going to solve anything?

Still, no response from the Mystic Flower.

-Anne, stand up. You're gonna die if you keep on crying here! Do you think Jason would want that?

-JASON IS DEAD LILY! DEAD! END OF STORY!

She continued to bury her face into the pillow. Jack and Lily exchange worried looks.

-Anne, he's my brother, my only real family left. You think was okay with him dying? Of course not! But I didn't overreact it. Yes, I was really sad, but we will all have to move on at some point, and you should too Anne.

Anne looked straight into Lily's eyes. She's not the same naughty and childish girl she used to treat like her sister anymore. She's now much more mature and responsible.

-Okay Lily. But I'm going to need something to eat.

-That's my sister! Now come! I'm gonna have Elise and her team pay for lunch!

Anne was okay with Lily calling her that. Lily was like a little sister to her too.

-Thanks Lil.

Anne said as she wiped off her tears and cleared up her mind. She's moving on. But deep inside her, Jason is still there, a figure which acts like a shield to protect her from all harms. He's still in there somewhere...

* * *

 **Go ahead! Pour lava on me for turning Jason into an antagonist! Just kidding, don't do it! Though my dad is a doctor specialized in treating burns, I don't think he'll be able to handle that kind of burn.** **  
** **Sorry if that was a bit short! It's because I don't want to give out to much information about the sequel (What does it take?). I'm so stoked!** **  
** **Merci pour la lecture! *laughing again*** **  
** **Anyway, asiandude's out. PEACE!**


End file.
